


Disorientation

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 25
Relationships: Gavin Free & Lindsay Tuggey Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Disorientation

"Gavin!"   
"Lindsay!" Michael and Jack yell at them as their cars explode in the air and both of them are gone from the game. Everyone is screaming at them. Lindsay is looking down and Gavin is looking away. Jack is asking what happened there.   
“I don’t know, I lost my shit.” Lindsay said.  
“Yeah it was weird. My brain just stopped working in the middle of driving.”  
“Alright one more race.”  
Everyone left the race and chose another one.   
Lindsay assured everyone she was not going to do that again.   
The countdown started and everyone revved their engines. Gavin focused on the track. A loud shot was heard from the speakers and the cars sped forward.   
Lindsay tried to focus on the race but her mind kept wanting to do another activity.   
Gavin was driving but kept hitting sharp turns and jolting in his seat. He relayed that if he knew how to drive this is how it would go.   
They crash their cars on the same rails. The others continued to race, preoccupied by each other.  
“Hey Linds.”  
“Hey Gav, you alright?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know what is wrong with me Lindsay.”   
“Well, you know it’s one of those days, you don’t know where you’re going.”  
“I’ve never had one of those days. You seem so knowledgeable.”  
“Dude, I am a master in attention grabbing brain stuff. I just can’t stop it.”  
“How do we get rid of it?”  
“You hope it passes, mostly. ”  
“Damn, that sucks.”  
“Do you wanna not finish together?”  
“Yeah let’s.”  
Lindsay and Gavin stumble their way to a ‘did not finish’. Lindsay’s brain focused enough to not be disoriented but Gavin was balls to the wall. There was no saving him. He just had to survive.   
Gavin forgoes the rest of the race. He settled for watching everyone else. He cheers on Lindsay which distracts her again.   
Lindsay cannot decide if she wants to laugh or cry. She finishes her current race in a low spot. She cheers with Gavin. He is so happy she went through the finish line.  
“Now Lindsay you have to get first. Or third I’ll accept.”  
“I’m in the game Gav. I can see the matrix.”  
“Okay, Lindsay, focus.”  
He sends her off to the third race. She is in the middle of the pack for most of it. The other Achievement hunters took it easy on her. In fact they half-assed a chase once the finish line was in sight, but surrendered it to Lindsay.   
As she passed the finish line first, Gavin came over to her desk and hugged her tight. She jumped up, happy she won.

Everyone left smiling.


End file.
